


What It Is To Burn

by AndIWillConquer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers as Artemis, Because I see it, Clark Kent as Ares, F/F, First Meeting, Greek Myth Fusion, Greek Mythology AU, J'onn J'onzz as Zeus, Kara Danvers As Apollo, Lena Luthor as Hekate, Pre-Relationship, Set during the Abduction of Persephone, Who is Winn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndIWillConquer/pseuds/AndIWillConquer
Summary: Kara is losing hope- Winn has fallen off the face of the earth and she's desperate enough to try anything; even braving the office of the elusive Goddess of Magic.





	

The first-time Kara meets the infamous Luthor traitor is… interesting, to say the least. Life changing, might be a better term.

Lena Luthor was a goddess of the first order- Land sea and sky, that’s what J’onn had promised her when she turned against her family and helped secure him his throne. The power to give or withhold all boons which humanity might seek, the power to come and go from all places as she pleased. 

She only recalled later, sitting in the waiting room of the older Goddesses impressive but bare home on Mount Olympus that the story was not truly that he gave her those things, but that he didn’t attempt to take them away. 

It was not a comforting thought. 

Clark sat to her right, one knee bouncing impatiently and casting distrustful glances at the lampade who watched over them (Lena’s assistant, she supposed- why else would a lampade be this far from the underworld?) with a wary eye. 

“Show them in please, Jess.” A voice rings out from nowhere and the lampade, Jess, stands and hustles them into the next room with a firmness she’s never experienced from a nymph before. 

Lena, Goddess of Magic smiles up at them from her place behind a large desk and it’s beautiful, stunning enough that she misses a step and Clark has to nudge her along while she fumbles and attempts to cover her reaction. 

She’s not a fool, Kara can see that it’s a formality; polite but distant, and she can’t help but wonder what a true smile would look like. In all the hushed whispers of her, she’d had never heard them mention Lena shone. 

She’s younger than she’d expected- Lena had participated in the war that won J’onn his crown which meant she’d been of fighting age before Kara was even born and yet she still wore the maiden’s tunic Alex favoured, still seemed so young.

“So what can I do for you, Olympians?” She’s all business, brusque but not unkind in the way she pushes them along- Lena clearly isn’t a goddess to mince words, and Kara respects that. Clark starts in on a spiel in a way only he can- fostering relations; wanting to get to know her on their own merit, rather than the myths and stories bandied around the capital; how she’s here so rarely they wanted to make the most of it-

“We want to speak to Winn.” Kara doesn’t have time for this. 

“Oh?” She raised a brow, and suddenly the sun goddess feels as if they’ve been playing some game she doesn’t know about, and she just lost. 

“You know where he is.” Softer, this time. Less sure of herself. Kara had never been unsure of herself, not since she slew the serpent that had hounded her mother before her birth and yet, something about Lena… Clark sends her a sharp look, his fingers itching for the weapon he’d been forced to leave at the door as the silence drags on between them. It’s almost enough to make her take it back, to stutter out an apology and rush home so that Alex might shoot her in the eye and put her out of her misery before- 

“I do.” It is not an admission, but a statement of fact. Lena does not feel badly for knowing this, knowing this when all others are ignorant, knowing this and keeping it from her King (their King, a voice chimes in the back of her mind, Witches are beholden to no man), keeping it from his mother. 

Kara does not know how she knows this, but she knows. 

“As does Demeter.” The addition startles both Olympians. “-Now.” Lena amends, shuffling several tomes around on her desk in some inscrutable order. Kara can’t even read their titles, let alone tell what prompted the mysterious goddess to these actions but she finds the look of absent-minded thought upon her beautiful, luminescent face… cute. 

“Carter has already been sent to collect him, he should return before nightfall.” She finishes her task and folds her hands (those hands, capable of bringing the dead back to life, capable of moving mountains and casting her own kin into the darkest pits of hell) on top of the desk in what is obviously a dismissal. 

“Is there anything else…?” 

Clark turns to go (this was never his fight), jostling Kara with the movement but she’s not done. She steps forwards instead of back, crosses the room and slams her hands down on that large, cold desk. Her fingers sink into the wood, the crunch echoing in the too expansive room. 

“You knew? All this time, you knew?” She demands, red burning behind her eyes. 

“I did.” Lena’s expression does not change. “And I told Demeter as soon as I discovered she did not. And after that, I dug my hands through the earth till I knocked on the gates of the underworld and saw her son myself.” She stands, her stance mimicking Kara’s own though her delicate fingers (death, dirt, destruction) rest atop it, light and controlled. 

“I knew, yes, but I was not the only one.” She steps back from her position as if the implication isn’t staggering, strides past them both like they present no threat and pauses at the door, eyes boring into Kara’s own. 

“The home you left will not be the one you return to, Kara Danvers. Things have been put in motion which will never revert… but I do hope this won’t be the last time we see one another.” 

She stumbles out behind a grumbling Clark, mind befuddled with the Goddesses beguiling words and chances one last look at the enigma that is Lena Luthor: The Goddess smiles kindly, softer than she’d been in their entire meeting and her vision is still burnt in the back of Kara’s eyes that night, Winn’s red stained hands curled into her chiton and Demeter’s curses ringing throughout Olympus. 

J’onn couldn’t have known… right?


End file.
